Dr. Corbie-Smith's goal is to acquire the research tools necessary to become a leader in minority health research. Building on excellent clinical training in internal medicine, Dr. Corbie-Smith proposes a career development plan that 1) integrates mentoring by a multi- disciplinary sponsor team with didactic course work to expand her conceptual and methodological skills to examine the influences of culture, race and social class on health outcomes and access to healthcare, and 2) includes a series of focused research projects to amplify and reinforce existing and acquired skills in the complementary use of qualitative and quantitative research methodologies. Dr. Corbie-Smith's research and career goals are to develop strategies designed to improve access to care among African American populations. The proposed plan examines a focused area, barriers to access to clinical trials. The specific aims of the research proposal are: 1. Apply the theory of reasoned action to explain differences in willingness to participate in research; 2. Assess investigator's knowledge, attitudes, and beliefs toward recruitment and retention of African Americans in clinical research. It is anticipated that these studies will provide preliminary data to investigate and address barriers to African American participation in prevention and treatment trials of cardiovascular disease. Emory University has a long history of mentoring and developing young investigators. Dr. Corbie-Smith will draw on the resources within Emory University School of Medicine and the Rollins School of Public Health. Her primary mentor, Dr. Stephen Thomas, is an established investigator in minority health and will guide her through the research and career development plan and provide advanced training in the behavioral sciences. In addition, she has identified other members of an advisory council with complementary areas of expertise who will provide further training in critical areas of Dr. Corbie-Smith's development and research plan. Dr. David Ballard, secondary mentor, will provide instruction in population based research methods. Drs. Paul Pedersen and William Dudley will be members of the advisory council and provide instruction in cultural influences in medicine and statistical analysis applying behavioral theories respectively. Dr. Claire Sterk will guide the candidate in advanced quantitative methods. Dr. Sherman James will co-chair the advisory council and provide overall guidance on progress of the research and career development plan. (End of Abstract)